


Broken Heart Club

by KittenMod



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Both use they/them pronouns, Character Death, Fluff, Frisk did the stabby-killy on their own accord, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I want this to be fluff, Kinda-Suicide, Let's save the bbys, Mostly Fluff, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Save Asriel, Save Chara, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers, Suicide, but idk, i should be able to get to the part explaining it in 1 chapter if I write it correctly, kinda???? not really, not exactly?, there might be some angst but like;;;, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenMod/pseuds/KittenMod
Summary: Frisk is determined to save everyone.---There's most likely not gonna be an overarching plot? more fluffy stories about Frisk, Chara, and Asriel growing up after being freed from Mount Ebott. There might be small arcs later on and there's probs gonna be references to earlier events but that's probs about it





	1. Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Still not really used to writing tbh 'owo Probs gonna have a lot of mistakes in it, but I more do this for fun and as a distraction from stuff so? eh
> 
> i made a reference thing on google docs, mainly for myself to reference, but thought I'd put it here for anyone who's interested  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IZC3SnVQ_053L_TeO-HMilQb2UCB_QeK8sgB53abdMs/edit?usp=sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a chapter explaining why asriel and chara are back, so I can move on to writing fluffy chapters with the three of them alive and happy and whY COULDN'T I SAVE THEM IN THE GAME WHY TOBY
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Greetings."

I stare towards the familiar figure, wiping dust off of my face.

"I... Don't need to introduce myself. You know who I am."

I avert my eyes. Trying to stare at anything but the "demon" in front of me.

"How many more times will you go through this, hm? There's nothing more here."

They close their eyes, their previously frozen face finally showing motion. They open their eyes again, looking towards me. Their expression is now one of sadness and weariness. "Listen, partner. I'll give you a chance. A chance to explain your actions. I'll admit, I've grown curious."

They were giving me a chance to talk. I was shocked, but after a small bit of silence, I responded, "I... I did this to see you."

Their eyes widened slightly, and their stiff smile softened slightly.

I spoke again before they could continue. "I've been through these lives so many times, but after each happy ending, something felt missing. I've been running through this route over and over again, trying to find some way to save you. Honestly, wanting to save you was the only thing keeping me going through this route." My voice shook.

They lowered their head, then let out a small, sad laugh. They looked back up at me. "You really think I'm worth saving?"

I nodded, enthusiastically. "Of course! Even if you were a bad person, you can change! We can all live on the surface together, and maybe I can help you see that not all of humanity is bad! I-"

Before I could continue with my spiel, they took both my hands and held them up at eye level, and forcibly opened them to receive something. Then, they carefully placed a heart-shaped locket into my hands. It looked to be gold, and had a few scratches and dents on it. It read "Best Friends Forever," just like the locket I was currently wearing.

They closed my hands around the locket, and stared into my eyes. The aura they gave off changed from creepy and disturbing to a more somber but happy mood.

"Keep this with you until the very end."

Before I could respond, they vanished, and I felt the ground beneath my feet disappearing, as I fell towards a bed of familiar yellow flowers.

 

I awoke, looking towards the hole in the cavern's ceiling. I sat up, feeling a familiar ache all over my body. But, as I moved, I noticed something cold pressing into my closed hand. I raised my hand and opened it, and inside was Chara's Locket. I quickly put the locket on and stood up, excited for some possibility of a truly happy ending.

* * *

Asriel stood in front of me, wiping his tear-soaked eyes. "I'm sorry, I was always such a crybaby." He said his normal dialogue. I've went through this enough times, to the point that the words sounded more like white noise to me. It was all the same, up until he released the souls. The human souls remained.

We were both confused. Normally, the souls faded away. Instead, they slowly floated towards me. Chara's locket started to hover, gravitating towards the souls.

There was a bright flash of light, then the locket was hovering in the air with the souls, along with a shattered red heart hovering along side the locket. The gaps in the heart slowly started to be filled with the other souls' color, filling the gaps with swirls of different colors. Then, a figure slowly appeared from thin air around the locket. The figure, locket, and shattered heart hovered down towards the ground. The figure turned to white, then formed Chara. Their eyes opened, and they looked truly happy.

The human souls faded away, and left the three of us standing here, too shocked for words. I had finally done it. I finally saved them. But, there was a new problem. How can I save Asriel?

It seemed as though Asriel realized this problem at the same time, and lowered his head. I couldn't let this happen. I worked so hard to save everyone I could, I can't just let him go! Then, an idea shot into my mind like a bullet. What if I could give half of my soul to him?

The idea filled me with determination. I took a worn dagger I still had from the fight with Asgore so long ago. I stared down at it's dull blade. Before Asriel and Chara could stop me, I shoved the dagger into my chest, in between a couple of ribs. Even with the blade worn down, it still cut into my chest rather easily. I looked up, just in time to see my soul in front of me, split into two. Before it could shatter to pieces, I grabbed one half of the soul, and shoved the other half towards Asriel.

There was a bright light and some kind of force pushed all of us back. I hit my head hard against the ground, and everything turned black.

* * *

 "Frisk! ... This is all just a bad dream ... Please, wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly. I seemed to be fine, other than my chest being a bit sore. I looked around. I saw everyone Toriel, Sans, Papyrus... Everyone. Everyone except Chara and Asriel. As I started to panic, I heard someone clear their voice behind me.

I quickly turned around to look towards the doorway to the Throne Room. Standing there were the two of them, wearing striped sweaters of the same hue of green and yellow. I shot up from the ground and ran to them, nearly knocking both of them down when I hugged them.

* * *

The bottom of the sun was just touching the treeline as we walked out. I sat down on the edge of the cliff, Chara and Asriel following suit. I watched the sky as the usual dialogue ran. There were differences, of course, like Asgore asking both Chara and I to help with human and monster relations, but it was mostly the same. As the sun got lower in the sky, Toriel asked whether I would like to live with her or not.

Looking at her and smiling, full of happiness, I responded, "I want to stay with you, mom!"

 


	2. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiddos talk about stuff they fear

It's been a few months since the barrier was broken. Luckily, the humans weren't as bad towards monsters as we expected. In fact, the relations between monsters and humans were quite good ever since the barrier broke. We think Chara and I probably helped towards that, showing that we can be friendly even towards the scariest looking monsters.

Almost all of the monsters live in and near a huge city close to Mount Ebott, creatively called Ebott City. Chara, Asriel, Toriel and I all live in a small family home in a cul-de-sac. Asgore visits frequently, and thankfully him and Toriel have at least come to an understanding.

It was nearing midnight, and I wasn't able to sleep. I continued to stare up at the ceiling, looking at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers that were scattered around on the ceiling. I soon grew bored, and sat up. I threw my covers to the side and started to get up from the bed, when I heard a quiet whisper from the opposite side of the room.

"Frisk..? You're still awake...?" I turned towards Asriel, who was sitting up and looking towards me. I nodded. "Ah... I can't sleep either."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chara's blanket get thrown to the side as they quickly moved to the edge of the bed. "Make that three of us," they whispered. Their eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "So, what's keeping you two awake?"

Asriel fidgeted with his hands for a little while. "I-It sounds stupid, but..." they started, nervous to say more, "I keep thinking that... I-I'm not going to stay like this. Th-That I'm going to turn back into a flower." His voice shook. Before he could say more, I moved over to his bed, sat down next to him, and hugged him. Chara sat down on the other side of him.

"Don't worry, Azzy. We wouldn't let that happen. Heck, I'd even give half of my soul to you too if it meant keeping you." Chara put their hand on Asriel's shoulder. It didn't seem like much, but that's about as much as Chara would do when it comes to comforting others.

"I-I'm... Also worried that... maybe I'll do what Flowey did... That I'd hurt people..."

"Again, we wouldn't let that happen," I responded. I hugged him harder as he buried his head into my shoulder and cried.

After he stopped crying, we sat on his bed and watched the stars out the window. Then, Asriel interrupted the silence. "Hey Frisk, why are you awake?"

"I've... been having nightmares. Mainly about the types of timelines when I was..." I shuddered. "In the nightmares, I had a knife in my hand... a-and there was dust everywhere... s-so much that I couldn't breathe."

"Same here," Chara inserted. "Main difference is there's always a cyan light coming from somewhere behind me, but i could never find it's source."

"Also..." I continued, "I keep seeing everyone... dying. Mainly when I'm tired or just quickly glance towards them. I'm hoping it'll stop soon."

Asriel hummed in agreement and we went back to staring at the stars. A few yawns here and there, we soon ended up falling asleep all cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (fuu i wish i wrote bigger chapters, hopefully a later chapter will give me some more inspiration and/or need more story and such. again sorry if the writing's off, i kinda suck at writing things tbh (,owo'))


End file.
